Journey To Love
by Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Our love was questioned...Separated for years and here we are again in each other’s lives. Do you still love me, or am I a distant memory of the past? Do you see me in your future? Or not even speaking? Tell me, I want to know… Because I love You…
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or The Notebook, no copyright infrigment is intended. Words in italics are quotes from the movie The Notebook.

Hope u like it.

* * *

This is the Story of 2 people, who fell in Love at a very young and tender age, at a city carnival. It was love at first sight for him, and at first she was wary about him, but then loved him all the same. They were different, but they ignored their differences and fell in love, a summer love to be exact.

_Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone. _

Sadly this happened to our beloved happy couple, their summer love ended, it was alas time to come back to reality, but is there a possibility that it wasn't summer love, but actual love, and not just a little crush? Can a feeling as powerfull as love develop so quickly.

Can they stay in their little fantasy while still being intact with the real world? After their separation, do they still have that feeling of their hearts threatening to come out of their chest with a simple touch, or kiss? Do they still feel that connection, that electricity that flows through them when they touch? Or will they ignore their feelings and continue with their lives,and move on, like they have been trying to do? Or will they wait, ignore their separation that caused them pain and misery, a burning ache in their heart, and continue to be together?And ignore what the entire world has to say about them.

They may have hurt people, but is it worth it in the end,are they meant to be? Can they overcome the many obstacles they have to go through to obtain their happiness? They began their journey along the very long road with no regard for the consequences, but will they finish it?

Come along for Edward Cullen's and Bella Swan's journey and discover; will they finish their journey, or abandon it?


	2. He almost ended his life for a DATE?

Hey Guys! Here is the first official chapter of JTL. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer- I dont own any rights to Twilight, or the movie The Notebook. Im just borrowing their characters, cause they are AWESOME!

This Chapter was Betaed by Can-I-Have-Edward-Pls. She is an Awesome beta, really dedicated! Thanks so Much! Check out her story, New Light.

* * *

Its three o'clock, the sun is blazing and the garden rocks shimmer with the heat: you can see it rise and swirl. It adds to the day's already oppressive feel.

I'm under my mom's large Jacaranda: red and white rug spread, book in hand. I wish I could concentrate on the words, but somehow the lines of the text keep bunching together. They are making me hallucinate….I keep seeing him…Edward Cullen.

At least that's what he told me his name is. I met him a week ago at our county fair. All bronze locks and crooked smile, he took my breath away.

If only he didn't infuriate me so much.

I mean he practically demanded a date with me. Threatening to end his life, just for a date with me?

I'm not that special.

I probably would have said yes if he wasn't so cocky with me, he spoke to me like I had no choice. I hate being spoken to like that, so I said NO.

That little word changed my life dramatically.

_**Last week…**_

"Bella! Look there's a carnival in town, can we go? Come on, please! I haven't seen you in months! Please!" Alice yelled. Alice is my best friend and also happens to be my dating my brother Jasper.

Jasper and I met Alice about a year ago while visiting with my father Charlie in California. My father is a very rich and successful lawyer, hasn't lost a case in his entire career.

Jasper and I had been in the park walking our dad's dog Milo, a Bichion Frise. Alice was there with her dog too; Chantelle, a miniature Sharpei. We had all instantly struck up a conversation as we watched the two little dogs play.

Alice and I had gotten along so well we ended up spending most of our holiday together. And when I realized she was in to my brother, I did what any good friend would do. I set them up. They've been dating ever since.

When dad had finished the case we'd returned to Florida, but Jazz and I came to see Alice every 2 weeks.

We'd continued with that routine for about a year, until about two months ago Jazz decided couldn't take the traveling anymore and decided to make a permanent residence in Los Angeles, California. He said that he wanted to go to college and not be home schooled. Dad wouldn't let me go because apparently I'm to young; his "little girl" as he had put it... I really hate it, but I only have to live with it until I go to college this fall, Jazz and I had managed to convince him to allow me to attend Julliard for college in New York.

The new plan is for Jasper to transfer to NYU in the fall so we can be in the same state, oh and Alice is going to be going to Julliard with me. She wants to study fashion design, while I will be studying photography.

Conveniently for Jasper he lives in a very elegant apartment, where Alice spends the nights constantly. He parents adore us and trust Jasper so they allow her to stay with Jasper knowing he is too much of a gentleman to try anything until marriage.

So here I am staying in my parent's summer house, well now Jaspers house because my parents gave it to him yesterday saying his apartment is hideous. Jasper has simple taste, and doesn't like to flaunt his money; our parents hate it and insisted that he move "out of the Ghetto" like our parents even know what the Ghetto looks like. I've really missed Alice so I convinced my parents to let me stay with Jazz for the summer because I want to spend time with my big brother and best friend.

"ISABELLA MARIE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I didn't realize I'd blanked out until Alice screamed in my ear.

"Ouch" I complained holding my palms to my ears; Alice can be very loud when she wants to be.

"Yes Mary Alice, I was listening…" Even though I wasn't. Just watch now she is going to ask "What did I say?" My best guess is that she was still begging. Just watch in three, two, and one.

"Well then what did I say?" Right on the dot!

"You were begging me to go to the carnival"

"So do you want to go?" A carnival could be fun…Just wait 'till I say yes, she will go ballistic and tell me to go pick out an outfit, Alice loves clothes, as do I but at a less extreme.

"Yes Alice I want to go, it sounds like fun." Wait for it...

"YES! OKICANTWAITTHISISGOINGTOBESOMUCHFUNLETSGOGETDRESSED"

Translation… Yes! OK I can't wait this is going to be so much fun, let's go get dressed!

I wouldn't have understood any of that if I hadn't been friends with her for so long. I just giggled and walked up the stairs with a bubbly Alice bouncing in behind me.

When I got to my room I went to my closet and stared at it for awhile. It had tons of clothes for many, and I mean many occasions. I used to be a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, until I met Alice. She hated my clothes, and her exact words were and I quote "Ugh, Bella! These are beyond hideous! You are much to pretty to wear this trash"

She pulled every pair of jeans and every last sweat shirt from my cupboard; placing them in a garbage bag. "I am putting these where they belong…The trash!."

"Wait Alice, can't we like give them to the Good Will or something?"

"Fine!" she huffed before adding, "Only if you appoint me your personal shopper and hand over the CC!" Hence no longer a jeans and sweat shirt girl…thank god for that!

After About half an hour of discussing what to wear with Alice we finally picked out our out fits; laid them out over my bed, and went to do our hair.

I decided to put my hair in soft curls and leave it loose. Alice decided to just leave it in her usual spiky do, and for makeup all we did was put on some mascara and lipstick. We then went back to my room.

I had decided to wear a short Orange dress, and by short I mean like above the knee, not like slutty short, neither Alice nor I would ever go for the slutty look. Anyway I accessorized it with A long hear shaped necklace, and some gold rounded oval earrings. To top off my outfit I added some Gucci Sunglasses and some Miu Miu gold high heels.

Alice decided to wear a knee length purple dress with some silver high heeled Helom's, reflective circle earrings, a long silver heart necklace, and to top the outfit off, some D&G sunglasses.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed "Girl, we look HOT!" she giggled. Then we grabbed our camera and took a picture in front of my mirror.

At that moment Jasper barged into my room."Wow, already taking pictures, typical girls." When we turned around, Alice and I gasped!

"Jasper! Did you dress yourself?" we both asked at the same time.

He nodded cautiously, "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He was wearing a Purple men's eagle striped shirt with some black jeans, an old fashioned hat, some white DC shoes, a silver wristwatch, and to top it all off he was wearing a guitar pick necklace with some earphones near the guitar pick.

Alice and I just screamed "ITS PERFECT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED OUR HELP, WE ARE SOOO PROUD OF YOU!" Jasper looked dazed by our sudden outburst but quickly snapped out of it, he gave us both a hug.

"Are we ready to go my ladies?"

We chuckled

"Yes my kind sir, we are ready" Alice answered as he offered her his right arm and his left to me.

Then walked out of the house, we were off to the carnival.

****

I was awed by the sight of it, it was huge. There was a huge Ferris wheel that I really wanted to go on.

A scene directly across from us caught my eye: a man about my age coming up to a little girl who was crying a few feet away from me. The man was beautiful, he had tousled bronze hair and in all honestly he looked like god. I wish I could see his eyes, but his attention was on the little girl, by the looks of it, it seemed that she dropped her ice cream cone. He spoke to her and hugged her, then stood up and bought her an ice cream.

When she saw the ice cream she jumped up and down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked away.

How sweet.

Before I could ask Jasper if he knew the guy, I was dragged away by Alice; we were going to go to the bumper cars.

From the corner of my eye I could have sworn that the bronze haired god was staring as we walked away.

When I got to the bumper cars, I picked a gold one, Alice picked a silver one, and Jazz picked out a blue one. The ride started up and I decided instantly that it was a good idea to ram Jasper. I signaled Alice and we both caught Jasper and pretty much rammed him into the nearest wall.

Alice and I were about to pass out from laughter, Jasper looked shocked but smirked before he rammed me into Alice which caused her to go against the rail.

It was funny and I was laughing so hard! From the corner of my eye, I could see the bronze haired god, pointing at me, and a big burly man nodding and making big hand motions with his hands.

_I wonder what that was about_.

As I was getting off the bumper cars, I was suddenly pushed, and was about to hit the ground, when I was caught by a pair of strong secure arms. I looked up and met with a familiar face.

I squealed when I recognized who it was… "JAKE? IS THAT YOU?"

He looked as shocked as I was.

"Bells?"

I nodded and hugged him really hard. Jake was the son of my dads best friend which meant we are really good friends too. Had been since we were little, but we couldn't see each other much because of my dad's trips.

"Jake! I've missed you so much!"

"Aw Bells, I've missed you too! What did you miss the most about me? Was it my handsomeness or my charm, take your pick."

I punched his arm and laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vacation. I'm gonna be here for the whole summer!"

"Hey me too! I'm staying with Jazz at the summer house. He's around here some where"

I turned my head looking for Jazz but instead of my brother, I met the emerald eyes of a god.

He looked kind of angry, but when he saw I was staring, his eyes softened and he smiled before walking away.

_I wonder why he was so upset_.

"So you got time for a spin around the Ferris wheel with an old friend?" I nodded and we were off.

I texted Alice, so she could meet us there. On the way Jake bought me a candy apple and him self some cotton candy.

He saw some random guys eyeing me off and instantly wound his arm around my waist. We didn't have any romantic feelings toward each other, but he and Jasper made a deal that whenever I was with him, he had to protect me, so that's how he did it, pretending to be my boyfriend.

But we never kissed or anything, just like a peck on the cheeks, nothing more. We were content like that, plus Jake had a girlfriend back home in Florida, her name is Leah, really nice girl. Jake was ecstatic when I approved, and Leah knew that when we were in public and acted as a couple it was fake. So we had no hard feelings toward each other.

When we got to the Ferris wheel I saw Jasper and waved.

He sighed with relief. I just rolled my eyes.

Every time I go out with Jasper and Alice, if I leave them for any amount of time Jazz freaks out and thinks I've been kidnapped. It's really absurd but I guess it's a big brother thing. Anyway we were walking towards the Ferris wheel, it was about twenty feet away, and I was stopped by my Greek god.

Wait did I just say MY, I don't even know his name. Bella get your head out of the gutter.

He smirked, "What is your name pretty lady?"

I just smirked; right back "Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

He laughed a hearty laugh "My names Edward. Edward Cullen. Now how about a date with me?"

This offer was really tempting, he was certainly good looking but the way he asked me, I really didn't like it. My life is full of cocky, arrogant, self centered jerks, and the way he asked my reminded me of one of my father's business associates.

"Nah I think I'll pass. Thanks any way". I smiled.

He looked really surprised "Come on just one date!" He pleaded

"Sorry but I'm really not interested" Lies…

"May I ask why?"

"No" I replied.

Thankfully Jake came to my rescue. "Bells, is this guy bothering you? Cause If he is I can take care of him for you." He began to crack his knuckles.

But I didn't want him to be hurt, he was just so damn gorgeous!

"No Jake, he was just saying hi, let's go." I tugged on Jakes hand and took him to the Ferris wheel.

When we got there Jake burst out laughing, I looked at him like he had grown another head.

"That guy is so damn persisting; you looked about ready to punch him HA!"

I just smirked as we settled in the little cart for the Ferris wheel.

Once I was settled with the seat belt on, I turned to face Jake. I was so happy I'd run in to him and that we would have a chance to catch up. Imagine my shock when I turned and didn't find Jakes face a mere few inches from mine, But Edward Cullen's.

"So how about that date?" He grinned wickedly at me. I was furious!

"I'm sorry, I must not have been clear before. But since you missed it, I don't date weirdo stalker guys that weasel their way in to other people's Ferris wheel rides!" I all but spat at him.

"Edward you know that you can't have more than two people on a seat. Get down from there and leave those kids alone." It was the ride operator yelling at him. He sighed before running his hands through those bronze locks. "Fine Tommy I'll get down" Jake asked him "Man what are you doing" With a smirk evident on his face.

But it was too late to get down, the ride was moving now. He looked at me, smirking before he dramatically stood up; gripping the seat then threw himself off the ride. Everyone including myself screamed.

He dropped about three feet before reaching a sure hand out and gripping the next pole that came around. I breathed a sigh of relieve that he didn't fall to his stupid death.

I heard Alice, who was below us scream at him "GET DOWN Edward, you're gonna kill yourself you idiot!" So Alice knew this person…well I'll talk to her about that later.

I looked at him, our eyes locking together instantly "Now will you go out with me?"

I looked at him in disbelief and said "What?" in a soft exasperated tone. "Are you kidding? NO!" I answered, exasperated.

Jake was just smiling, the jerk was enjoying this guys efforts.

"No?" He asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"NO" I said again with more force, making it final.

Jake must have decided to step in finally! "Hey pal. The lady said no, I get that it sucks but maybe you should just accept it and move on." He really was a cocky ass! But still I loved him, he was a great friend

Edward just sighed, "Why not?"

I wasn't going to answer him, but the way he asked me made it seem like he was actually disappointed.

"I don't know. I don't want to" god can't he take a hint?

He smirked, "Well you leave me no other choice then."

"EDWARD" Alice said in a warning tone. "Leave her alone, she is my best friend, please just leave her."

Wow you got to love Alice.

Edward sighed and let one hand go from the rail, as if he was going to let himself fall. Alice and I screamed, and Jake and Jasper yelled "Shit man! What are you? Like trying to kill yourself?."

"I am not kidding Edward Cullen; you get down from there and stop fooling around. NOW!" yelled Alice.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Will you, or will you not go out with me?" I was silent for a few seconds; if he was this persistent maybe I should give him a chance… But evidently I was taking too long answering "God damn it My hand is slipping." He added urgently

This time Jasper yelled "GRAB THE POLE YOU IDIOT!"

"No can do Jazz."

"Dude, you do realize you are hitting on my little sister, right??"

Edward looked shocked, but quickly composed his face and yelled "I don't care Jasper. And I refuse to hold on unless she agrees"

Is he literally putting his life in my hands? He must be mental.

"Bells just go out on one date with him, I don't mind. When he isn't being stupid Eddie's all right. I give you my permission."

Jake just chuckled, like I needed Jazz's permission, but just to humor him, I said "Whatever Jazz."

I looked at Edward and said "OK, OK I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Please, don't do me any favors"

I sighed "No I want to!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Say it"

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!" I screamed

"Say it again. Convince me."

"I WANT TO FREAKING GO OUT WITH YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" I was seriously losing my patience with him.

He then put both hands on the pole and said "Alright, Alright I'll go out with you."

At this comment I lost it. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART DON'T YOU?"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU INCONSIDERITE, RUDE, IDIOT." Alice yelled at him. She was pissed, really pissed. I t took a lot to make Alice really yell.

I looked back down at Alice," its ok I'll take care of him, remember Tyler?"

Alice started laughing and I smirked.

Tyler was a boy that tried to get me drunk, so I did what I'm about to do to this so called _Edward_!

I looked at Edward and smiled an angelic smile that I learned to master when I want something from Jasper, Daddy, or even Jake.

"Ha, you are so screwed dude." Jake laughed.

I laughed and reached for his belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" I ignored him and kept unbuttoning his belt.

"Please don't do that…" I finished the belt and quickly pulled his pants down effectively exposing his Tigger boxers. They were actually really cute, but I ignored that.

I began to laugh with Alice, who seemed like she was going to pass out from laughing so hard.

He sighed "Tommy, start the ride." He grumbled jumping off when we reached the bottom. I laughed harder still as I watched him quickly pull up his pants.

"Don't worry; I still think you're gorgeous! And I like girls that stand up for themselves, it's a real turn on." He added as I rolled my eyes getting off the ride.

Jasper came over to me "Bells, he's my friend. Sorry about the jerk he is."

I just laughed before I said "It's ok Jazz, no biggie"

Edward looked as though he was about to keep yelling compliments but I walked away with Alice, and Jasper and Jake before I had to hear it. We had lots of fun at the carnival, without the disruption of Edward.

I will admit that the whole thing made me feel a bit bad, but I did my best to ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. But I did like his efforts, I thought they were cute after a while. No one has ever gone through so many lengths to go out with me, so I thought it was sweet, even if he did almost kill himself, but I looked over that.

When we went home, I was beat and I went to sleep the minute my head touched the pillow, thinking about the Greek god.I hear Alice calling me, so I looked at the clock; I spent almost an hour here dealing with my thoughts. Time goes by so fast, in a blink of an eye, there goes an hour or two of the day. I chuckled to myself, stood up and went to Alice. She was smiling so I'm guessing that she wants to go shopping.

"Bellerina! I'm going shopping, do you want to come? Jasper and Jake went to play some basketball; they said something about some 1 on 1 crap. Sooo, wanna be my shopping partner?"

"Well Allie, I would love to go shopping. Let me get my purse." Then Alice squealed and ran to the garage.

When I got there, I see Alice debating about which car to take, she looks as if to be making a pro and cons list of both cars. Her facial expressions made me laugh. When she heard my laughter she turned and smiled sheepishly. She said "Bella, which car?" I laughed again and looked at my garage. There was Alice's Yellow 911 Porsche, Jasper's Hayabusha Motorcycle, Jake's Ferrari F430 Spider, and my baby. It's a Dark Blue Lamborghini Gallardo.

It was a gift from Jasper for my 16th birthday, and I treasure it with my life. I want to take mine for a spin, it hasn't been out in so long, and so I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. Alice, as if knowing my choice, was already in the passenger seat. I then pulled out of the driveway smoothly, and drove to the mall.

We shopped for hours, and hours, when I got a call from Jasper. We chatted for a few and I told him I would be home soon. Alice and I soon got hungry and stopped at McDonalds. We were so hungry that we didn't think about dropping our bags off at the car. After we ate, we went to an outlet mall, were they sell really cute things cheep. Alice and I love the cute little earrings, and stuff. Anyway we shopped and bought more than expected. We were stuck with about 15 heavy bags, and the car was kind of far. Before I could hand Alice the keys and tell her to bring the car here, I heard a velvety voice that I have been fantasying about for days.

"May I help you with those bags?"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope u liked it! If you want to see the outfits and the cars, go to my profile and click homepage then Journey to love. And TA DA they are there! Like Magic! LOL. Anyway please leave a review! Check out my other story The Truth and the Consequences and Vote on my poll! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. We Need to Stop Meeting Like This!

**Hey ****Guys! No I havent fallen off the face of the Earth. I am Alive but have been busy with School and just plain Lazy! But this chappie is long guys! This Chappie is Unbetaed because my Awesometastic Beta Can-I-Have-Edward-Pls has been busy and I am just SOOOOO excited to post this chapter! So when its betaed I will replace it! Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

Previously on JTL: We were stuck with about 15 heavy bags, and the car was kind of far. Before I could hand Alice the keys and tell her to bring the car here, I heard a velvety voice that I have been fantasying about for days.

"_May I help you with those bags?"_

UGH! I screamed for the thousandth time today. I've been trying to write a song for the past 3 hours but I've been utterly distracted. I keep seeing the beautiful goddess named Bella.

I swear she is the epitome of beauty. I have never wanted a girl as much as I want her. I could get any girl I wanted, I just turned on my "charm" as Emmett calls it.

But she wasn't affected by it at all, imagine how shocked I was! To top it all off the girl of my dreams is my best friend's sister!

Luckily he wasn't pissed, but he was kinda disappointed in me because of the way I asked her out. He said he didn't beat me up because I didn't know that was his sister, so I was off the hook for now. The thing was that I was actually scared of Jasper; he is really protective of Miss Isabella Marie.

Bella Swan is really something, like a firecracker, and it's gonna be tough getting a date with her. But I can't just give up on her, I have never felt so attracted to a woman before, and I will fight for her just like the day I met her, ironically only a week ago.

_**Last Week…**_

I was strolling through the park with Rosalie and Emmett yapping in my ear about a carnival in town. So I finally had enough and told them I would go.

He pumped his fist in the air and yelled yes so loud that people turned to stare. I chuckled and Emmett shrugged because frankly he is Emmett and he didn't care.

But Rose didn't like how loud he was being so she smacked the back of his head. She was utterly ecstatic when she heard the satisfying thump. Emmett complained loudly, and Rose glared at him. He immediately stopped.

I laughed because Emmett is so whipped. I wish that I could be, but I want a woman a real woman who appreciates me and not care about the money I have. Because let me tell you I'm filthy rich and I detest it! So does Emmett and Jasper. We don't like to flaunt our money.

Girls swoon at me just by my looks, but when they find out I'm rich it's just icing on the cake for them. It really sucks. I have dated tons of girls, but they are very stupid, they are like a new definition to the word bimbos. I usually break up with them soon after I meet them. I'm hoping that soon I'll meet my Cinderella, and I'll be their prince charming. I have a gut feeling that today will be the day.

As we arrived at the carnival, Emmett and Rose went separately to go on some rollercoaster's and left me all alone…typical. As I was walking, some girls asked me out and I politely declined. I learned my lesson to not accept every offer I get from a good looking girl.

Girls just can't be good looking and not have a beautiful personality. Most girls I've are self centered and vain.

Anyway as I strolled along, I see a little girl crying on a bench. I have a real soft spot for little kids. I went up to her and asked her what was wrong.

"I was pwushed by a meany boy and he threw my Iwce Cweam! My mommy is in the bawthroom so I have to wait here." I instantly felt remorse and told her it's ok and hugged her.

"Honey, it's ok, maybe these boys like you. Do you know them from anywhere?"

"Ywes! Zachary is my neighbor and is always mwean to me!" I chuckled under my breath, she talked so cute.

"So he like you, just ignore him ok?" She nodded "Now can I buy you another Ice Cream? And if I can, then what flavor?" She giggled and said "Ywes you can! Please make it cookies and cream." I nodded and walked with her to an ice cream stand a few feet away to get another one.

As I handed her the ice cream she said " Excuse me but I cwan't thank ywou properly without your nwame!"

"My name is Edward"

"Mine is Vanessa! Thanks for the ice cream! And can I tell you something else?" She asked jumping up and down!

I nodded encouragingly and leaned forward to see what she had to say.

"I think you are really pretty! I'm gonna marry you some day!" She then pecked my cheek and ran away to her moms awaiting arms. Vanessa pointed to me and the mom waved and nodded as a thank you. I nodded back and turned around chuckling.

When I turned around I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long wavy brown hair, and a pale complexion.

She was wearing an orange dress, with necklaces and some gold heels. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. She was being towed away by a pixie haired girl, who I recognized was ALICE!

Wow I have to get Alice to introduce me to her.

They were headed towards the bumper cars, so of course I followed her, I will not let her escape. I tried to get on the ride, but all the cars were taken, so I waited by the rail, so I could watch her having fun.

They rammed into Jasper and laughed. So they were here with Alice. As I was watching her, I felt as if she was the only one on this planet.

I was brought out of my reverie; by Emmett clamping his hand roughly may I add on my back saying "Bro, you look like a blind man who just saw light for the first time!" He chuckled.

I nodded and said "Bro, who is that girl with Alice and Jasper?"

Emmett said "Dude, that's Bella. Alice's best friend, I only have met her once or twice but she is really sweet girl. Love her like a sister, Rose does too.

They hang out whenever they get the chance; remember with Rose and me traveling all the time for her modeling career."

"How come I have never met her?"

"Dude you were always on a date with some bimbo who can't even recite the alphabet.

"Huh, well that sucks, why is she here?"

"Well she's staying with Alice and Jasper for the summer. Her dads Charlie Swan."

"Her dad is THE Charlie Swan!"

"Yeah Man he has more money than GOD!" Making hand motions while he is saying god. What he just said though doesn't make any sense, but I get the point, she is rich, filthy rich.

Emmett then left after seeing I went back to watching Bella, he probably went to go make out with Rose or something. Not that I care…

I proceed see the ride finish and well I see a Bella walking and some idiot bumped into her and she was tumbling to the ground. I was going to try and save her but I was beat by a tall man. They talked and stuff then hugged. For some odd reason this made me really upset. I can't believe it, I Edward Cullen am Jealous. That's a big change. Suddenly she turned around and my emerald green eyes met with her lovely Chocolate brown ones. I could get lost in those eyes. Those eyes sparkled, looked as if they held secrets, wisdom, honesty and a bit of mischief. I have never seen eyes as stunning as hers.

I smiled at her and walked away, because if I didn't I would just attack her lips right there.

I watched as she and the man interacted, they walked and he bought her a candy apple. Then some strange men were ogling her and he instinctively but his arm around her waist. I was so jealous that I crushed the ice cream cone in my hand. Emmett just looked at me and said "What happened Edward…you PMSing? " I ignored him and walked to Bella, she was so close to me. It was as if my body had a mind of its own.

"What's your name pretty lady?" Smooth Edward, real smooth. But hey she looked amused. I guess I didn't make myself look like a complete idiot.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella." As if I didn't already know that, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"My names Edward. Edward Cullen. Now how about a date with me?" I always say that to women, and they accept. It's actually my signature line. Makes girls swoon in the blink of an eye.

She looked angered when the words finished coming out of my lips, and looked as if she was contemplating something.

"Nah I think I'll pass." I was about to say "When can I pick you up?" But I did a double take. She said NO. Wow, am I losing my charm? The one girl I want for decides to make my life difficult. Nice.

I can't believe what I'm about to do… "Come on, just one date?" Begging! I'm begging, Edward Cullen does not BEG! I guess Bella is a huge influence on me.

"Sorry but I'm not interested?" WHAT SHE ISN'T INTERESTED! Well I guess I have to keep trying, until she realizes the truth!

"May I ask why?" Dang I sound desperate.

"No" This girl is going to kill me!

Suddenly the man that bought her the candy apple came and asked if I was bothering Bella, and he began to crack his knuckles. HA, as if he scared me! You have got to be kidding me!

"No Jake, he was just saying Hi, let's go." She must have some type of feelings for me; she didn't want me to get my face bashed in, not that I would EVER let that happen.

They walked away and got settled into the Ferris wheel. I can't just walk away, this is a challenge, and I do not back down! I ran at full speed to them and launched myself gently into the seat. The big man just smiled and waved at me to look at her. I did and her head was turned away from me, she hasn't noticed I'm here.

When she turned her head she was shocked, and her face was hilarious. "So how about that date?" I asked her again! She looked really mad at me and called me a stalker and a weasel.

Then Tommy, the person who controls the ride yelled at me to leave them alone, and only two people can sit in a seat, I got a brilliant idea on how to get a date with this stubborn brunette.

I sighed "Fine Tommy I'll get down"

I then acted as I was getting down, then threw myself off, then swiftly grabbed a pole and held on tight. She screamed bloody murder and then Alice began to pretty much cuss me out. When Alice was finished I looked at Bella and said "Now Will you go out with me?"

She looked at me exasperated and asked in a soft voice "What? Are you kidding me, No."

"No?" I asked her, I honestly don't get why not, no wait yes I do, why would a goddess like her want a date with me? But hey I don't back down from ANY challenge.

"NO" She all but yelled at me, hmm maybe I should stop its pissing her off. But then where would all the fun go?

I was about to speak when I big guy that helped me out earlier said "Hey pal. The lady said no, I get that it sucks but maybe you should just accept it and move on."

Hey sadly I can't, that's how pathetic I am. I really need to get this date with her.

I just want to know why not?

"Why not?" I said in a very disappointed tone, which I tried desperately not to.

"I don't know! I don't want to." What kind of a reason is that?

"EDWARD"….Alice warned…she said something else but I was way to busy trying to get a date with this girl, so screw Alice right now.

Then another BRILLIANT idea came to me! I began to let go with one hand of the pole almost slipping. Unless she is heartless and let me die to my stupid death and then she has to agree to go on a date with me. She looks like she has a beautiful heart so I know she must accept. I have never gone through such trouble to get a date. I guess she is the reason I had that gut feeling earlier. Interesting….

Then Jasper and that Big kid yelled at me, which wasn't very appreciated. Then Alice had to top it all off Alice yelled at me. Not that I cared much ha!

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Will you or will you not go out with me!" She looked really deep in thought and I was actually slipping sooo….

"God dammed my hand is slipping…" She looked at me scared with her sparkling doe eyes.

Jasper then yelled at me "GRAB THE POLE YOU IDIOT!"

"No can do Jazz!" Then he said I was hitting on his sister! THEY ARE RELATED! WOW! No resemblance there… I TOLD HIM I DIDN'T CARE IF THEY WERE RELATED.

Then Jasper gave Bella like some type of permission for me to date her and she scoffed. She then locked eyes with me and yelled In my face…

"OK I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU." Well I didn't want her to do anything she really didn't want to because then that would be a crappy date for her and I want her to have fun!

"Don't do me any favors"

"No I want to."

Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Say it"

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Say it again. Convince me."

"I WANT TO FREAKING GO OUT WITH YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" She screamed at me, really loud may I add. In the distance I can hear Emmett laughing, oh great he's getting a kick outta the situation I'm in!

I put my hands on the pole and told her fine I would go out with her. I guess she finally had enough of me and snapped.

YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART DON'T YOU?"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU INCONSIDERITE, RUDE, IDIOT." Alice yelled at me. She was pissed, really pissed. It took a lot to make Alice really yell.

Then she looked down at Alice and said something about a kid named Tyler… this can't be good can it? When Alice laughed I knew I was in some deep shit. When she gave me this really angelic smile I was truly scared.

That kid that was next to her told me I was screwed, then she laughed and reached for my belt buckle. OH CRAP, she wouldn't do that would she?

"Please don't do that…" I pleaded with her as she continued to ignore me.

She sadly completed her task and exposed my Tigger boxers…how embarrassing why did I pick today to wear the boxers I bought as a dare…don't even ask Emmett has some serious issues.

The whole park began to laugh; I guess this wasn't my smartest Idea. I grumbled to Tommy to start the ride then jumped off and quickly pulled up my pants. She thinks she got rid of me, but this is just the beginning.

I yelled to her after she got off the ride "Don't worry; I still think you're gorgeous! And I like girls that stand up for themselves, it's a real turn on." Which was completely true, she rolled her eyes and walked away from me, with Jasper's arm around Alice and he waist, with Jacob holding her hand. It would be a lie if I said that didn't make me jealous. I should be the one getting to hold her hand, and wrap my arms protectively around her waist.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett. "Bro that was some show you put on for the ladies there. Look behind you…" I turned around and there behind me were like 15 girls with pens and paper waiting for my number. Freaky much? To top it all off earlier today I would have though these girls were attractive, but now they just look like sluts who only care about looks.

I just shook my head and said walked away. I texted Emmett that I'll see him at home, and then walked back home, my thoughts solely on a beautiful brunette.

********JCWH********

So now here I am, thinking about her AGAIN. I need some air, to clear my head and get it straight. I got in my Ashton Martin Vanquish and drove down to main street. I parked my car and went into the music store, I could have sworn that in my peculiar vision that I saw a brunette and a spiky haired girl walk by laughing, going to The jewelry outlet.

I ignored that and bought 3 CD's, Joan Jett, Aerosmith, and The Beatles. All of it was 80's Rock music, one of my favorite besides classical. My stomach decided to tell me it was hungry so I walked over to McDonalds and bought a Big Mac, Large Fries and a Sprite. I ate then went over, sat in my car and listened to my new CD's. I then saw BELLA! She was that brunette girl I saw earlier, because I remember that pink headband.

When I looked at her closely she had on a FOX firecracker tee, with some ripped jeans, Roxy sunglasses, a bedazzled watch, silver bangles, a pink and silver necklace, a black handbag, and some black polka doted converses. She looked fabulous even dressed casually.

Bella and Alice had a lot of Bags, and they looked like they needed help. Bella was about to hand Alice the keys to her car, when I jogged up to them and said

"May I help you with those bags?"

She halted in her steps while Alice smirked in my direction. I could hear her heart speed up…Hmm I have some type of effect on her, that's a good thing right?

"So can I help, I mean you need it, as we can all see…" She sighed and turned toward me, Alice sensing a private conversation decided to butt in.

"Guys, well I think I left my cell in the dressing rooms, um I'm going to go and get it." Then she began to walk in the store, but the funny thing was you could clearly see the outline of her phone in her back pocket. Bella noticed and shook her head at Alice's actions while I quietly chuckled to myself.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She asked me.

"HEY you remembered my name! That's awesome! And I came here for some shopping, CD shopping to be exact."

She laughed and said "Yes how could I forget YOUR name. Well then, I have to go, nice speaking to you." Then she began to walk away from me. My heart began to hurt immensely. I walked toward her and took some bags from her soft hands. She muttered quiet thanks and began walking ahead of me. We walked like 3 blocks in silence and then I said "So when is our date, you do remember that right?"

She decided to feign innocence and said "What date?" She can't be serious can she? I went through a lot for this date, and she "forgot" about it. Girls can be cruel, but hey guys can be too.

"Common Bella, please tell me when we can go out to dinner. I want a chance with you." Gosh that sounded really romantic and corny. I inwardly smacked myself. STUPID STUPID STUPID. REAL SMOOTH!

She stopped in her tracks and faced me again "Edward, let's put it at this, I'll think about it, because I'm still pissed about what you did last week ok. But look on the bright side…you have a chance. But I don't get why you tried so hard for me, I'm nothing special."

She quietly muttered the last part and looked at her feet. I put the bags down and lifted her chin with my finger. I gazed into her beautiful eyes and told her "YOU Bella are beautiful, never EVER doubt that Ok. Because I will tell you every day of my damn life how beautiful you are until you believe it."

Way to get all sentimental Edward, now she's gonna run away screaming. But instead of doing that she surprised me instead she…thanked me? Hey I must have said something right.

"Thank you Edward" Her eyes glistened with a few unshed tears and hugged me. She whispered in my ear "No one outside my family has ever said something so sweet to me." Then she picked up her bags, and then grabbed my hand and we walked in silence to her car.

SHE HUGGED ME! OH MY GOD. My arms felt empty when she left them but when she grabbed my hand I felt better. When I saw her car my eyes popped out of my head! SHE HAS LAMBORGINI GARRADO! AND BLUE, DARK BLUE. God I just had a total girl moment, and Bella laughed at my expression. She opened the trunk and I put the bags in for her and closed the trunk. She was looking for something in her purse, so I ran to the driver's seat and opened the door for her. She blushed and said "You are such a gentleman, thank you."

Before she got in the car, she hugged me one more time then pulled away. She looked deep in thought and whispered my name. I asked her what happened and she said "I will give you a chance." Then she KISSED my cheek. I felt a tingling sensation when her lips came in contact with my face, and when they left they burned.

When I was brought out of my daydream she was already in her car staring at me with amusement. As she started to drive back to the store, I yelled "WAIT I NEED YOUR NUMBER!" She laughed quietly and drove in reverse back to me, then said Edward you already have it.

I looked at her dumb struck and she pointed to my front pocket. I reached in there and there it was… It said Bella~ 407-853-5242 written in purple ink. I asked her how it got there and she said "I have my ways…" Then drove off into the sunset to go and retrieve Allie from the Jewelry store. I only had one though on my mind "This girl apparently wants to kill me…"

I just shook my head and walked back to my car on high. Emmett was like DUDE, are you ok, you look so happy its kinda creepy, just saying…

I just nodded and said "Emmett, nothing can anger me right now; I just got BELLA'S number."

But instead of being happy for me, He LAUGHED at me. I asked why he was laughing and he said "Edward, Bella's number was on the fridge this morning. Yesterday while you were at the pool, Bella came over and we hung out. Then she gave me her new Cell number, so I put it on the fridge because I had to put it on my phone but I was too lazy to go and get it. HAAHAAH!

I was mad for like 3 seconds then I was like "As I said before Em, nothing can get me mad or depressed right now, NOTHING."

"Not even when I say that Rose and I made out on top of your Piano?"

"NOPE, but that's kinda gross AND it kinda annoys me but I'm not too mad."

"What about when I tell you that I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet then made Milo, Bella's dog get it?"

Ok he seriously is pushing my buttons today; I just snapped then and screamed WHAT!!!! Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the house while I marched upstairs, retrieved my toothbrush then chucked it at his head. He then yelled OWWWW. I was then happy again; TODAY I CANNOT be broken down. I HAVE A DATE WITH THE BELLA SWAN! Well an ALMOST DATE. We haven't exactly set up details yet." I laughed then flung myself on my bed and fell asleep with Bella's number held tightly in my fists. I REALLY like Bella Swan, and no one will ever be a special to me as she is. NO ONE.

********JCWH********

Bella POV.

WOW, who knew that EDWARD could make me feel so beautiful like a princess? He said that he will tell me it every day of my life how beautiful I am. I almost began to cry but held them in. I forgave him the minute he said that because when I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was sincere. I actually shocked myself when I kissed his cheek, but he seemed just as surprised. While he was dumbstruck I snuck my number into his pocket, I swear I am a master in getting things into and out of pockets. I have had practice with Jasper and my mom.

Like whenever Jasper came home and he would steal my phone because of my texting "obsession" he used to take a nap on the couch and I mastered taking it out without him noticing or waking up. I eventually got out of my texting stage so now I am a normal person! OH YEA I'm AWEOSME! Well anyway when I left Edward I drove over to the jewelry store to pick up Alice. I told her that I knew what she did, and I thanked her. She squealed so loud I had to cover my ears, and then asked me for details. I told her from the sweet things he told me to the phone number incident, she laughed and awed through the whole story.

When we got home Jasper asked me why I looked so happy. Then Alice hit him in the back of the head and he understood; I was on good terms with Edward. He told me congrats then kissed my cheek. I'm so happy that Jasper is my brother, he is the best you can ask for, except when he gets overly protective I want to slap him, but that happens with all brothers.

"BELLARINA!" yelled Jasper.

"WHAT JAZZY Snazzy?" HAHAH! He hated it when I called him that!

It was so funny how he got that name. It was when I was 14 and he was 15 for Halloween. We both decided to dress up as a T-Bird and a Pink Lady from the movie Grease. Well my mom comes down and goes well Jazzy don't you look snazzy. I then began to laugh so hard I almost cried, thus the name Jazzy Snazzy. It was funny because my mom "tried" to speak like the characters from the movie, but failed miserably. But in return for the nickname I gave Jazz, he called me Bellarina! I actually think the name is cute, so I let him call me that on special occasions.

"UGH! Never mind, I was going to Invite to come to the movies with us so you wanna come?"

"Who's coming?"

"Well Alice, Emmett, Rose and me of course!" Umm I'd rather pass, I mean I don't want to be the fifth wheel.

"No thanks Jazz, I think I'll just stay home tonight!"

"BELLA! PLEASE FOR ME!"

"No Jazz, I don't want to be the fifth wheel, NO!" I heard him sigh as he marched up the stairs then burst into my room and fling himself onto my bed.

"But Bella, I don't want to leave you here all alone, pretty please!" Like it's a big deal, I've been alone plenty of times…

He apparently saw I wasn't going to budge, so he sighed very dramatically and said "OH mighty Isabella you have won this fight, but you are going to lose the war!" Then stood up dramatically and pretended to be a knight, he pecked my cheek and hopped out of my room, pretending to be on a horse. My brother can be such a child; I guess that's what happens when you hang out with Emmett too long.

"Love you Jasper!!!"

"Love you too Bells!" Then I heard the front door close and Jasper's motorcycle pull out of the drive way.

I then went downstairs to go and watch some TV, this weeks episode of 90210 is on, it's the episode when Liam comes back from that wilderness camp thing that apparently was supposed to help him stay out of trouble. I didn't really care, I'm just happy he came back! He is sooooo SEXY! Not as good as Edward though…

Snap out of it Bella! DON'T. THINK. OF .HIM. for now at least. I was up to the part in the episode when Liam punched Naomi's class door because her evil sister wouldn't let him see her when my phone started to ring. I didn't care to look at the caller ID assuming it was Jasper checking up on me.

"YES Jasper I am ok…you don't have to call me every 10 minutes you aren't within speaking distance of me. I'm a big girl thank you very much. I don't wear diapers anymore." I said sarcastically at the end, seriously he is interrupting my TV show, couldn't he call a bit later? GOD!

"It's not Jasper Bella. It's Edward…" You could totally tell he was holding in his laughter. My cheeks immediately heated up. Nice Bella, Niiceee.

"Hey Edward what do you want?" I tried to keep my voice free of embarrassment with no such luck.

"I would LOVE it Bella of you would open the door for me? I ran the bell but you didn't answer. I only knocked because I saw your car parked in the driveway." WOW was I that engrossed on 90210 that I didn't hear the bell. I have a serious problem…

"Hold on" I said then ran to the door, phone still in hand. When I opened the door, there was Edward there with all his glory, looking even more beautiful with the moon lighting his features. He smiled crookedly at me and said "May I come in?"

What kind of a question is that, of course I can let him in, MY PLEASURE. I just hope Jasper doesnt come home early, he wouldn't take it too good if he showed up here and Edward was here with me alone, he might take it the wrong way thinking that I wanted to stay home to be with Edward. Speaking of Edward again, why is he here? Does he already want to cancel out date that hasn't even been arranged yet...


End file.
